1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving method of a display device, in particular, a driving method of a liquid crystal display device using a liquid crystal element for a display element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices typified by liquid crystal display devices, ranging from large display devices such as television receivers to small display devices such as mobile phones, have been spreading. From now on, products with higher added values will be needed and are being developed. In recent years, in view of increase in concern about global environment and improvement in convenience of mobile devices, development of display devices with low power consumption has attracted attention.
As a display device with low power consumption, there is a display device which displays an image by a field sequential system (also referred to as a color sequential display method, a time-division display method, or a successive additive color mixture display method). In the field sequential system, lighting of backlights of red (hereinafter also abbreviated to R in some cases), green (hereinafter also abbreviated to G in some cases), and blue (hereinafter also abbreviated to B in some cases) are switched with time, lights of R, G, and B are supplied to a display panel, and color images are seen by an additive color mixture. Thus, it is not necessary to provide a color filter in each pixel, the use efficiency of transmitting light from a backlight can be improved, and power consumption can be reduced. Since R, G, and B can be expressed in one pixel in a field sequential display device, the field sequential display device has an advantage that high-resolution images can be easily displayed.
The driving by a field sequential system has a unique problem of a display defect such as color breakup (also referred to as color break). It is known that the color breakup can be reduced in such a way that the number of writing cycles of image signals in a certain period is increased.
Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which, in order to increase the number of writing cycles of image signals in a certain period in a field sequential liquid crystal display device, a display region is divided into a plurality of regions, and a backlight unit is also divided into a plurality of corresponding regions.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a structure configured to display a stereoscopic image (three-dimensional image) in a field sequential liquid crystal display device.